


Learning Grounds

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Play dates make all the difference in the world





	Learning Grounds

Sofia tried to enjoy the laughter, searching for a comfortable space in the unfamiliar town; the correctness of her decision still to be determined.  
  
“Excuse me?” Her eyes drifted up from her blanket on the grass to find a pair of deep brown eyes and dimples awaiting her, “My daughter was wondering if she could meet your son?”  
  
“Of course,” Sofia cleared her throat, noting how dry her mouth now was, as he signaled to his daughter it was okay to approach, “This is Mosses.”  
  
“Emma, say hi.”  
  
“Hi Mosses.” The moment the child smiled, her dimples mimicking her father’s.  
  
“Sorry, we haven’t been to the park to awhile. She’s probably on sensory overload.” He wiped his hand on his jeans before extending it to her, “I’m Patrick.”  
  
“Sofia.” She shook his hand briefly, noting the softness of his skin before speaking to Emma, “Would you like to help Mosses play with some of his toys?”  
  
Patrick signaled to his daughter it was fine before she sat; leaning in a little, he whispered, “Thank you. You have no idea how much she needed this little visit they’re having.”  
  
“No problem. Mosses and I could use some friendly faces in town.”


End file.
